1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse flow prevention device for combustion apparatus, which is installed in the combustion gas discharge tube in such a manner that if a reverse flow occurs within the discharge tube creating a pressure in excess of a predetermined level, the reverse flow prevention device operates to switch off the combustion apparatus before the reverse flow adversely affects the combustion apparatus and processes.
2. Related Art
Generally, combustion apparatuses such as gas boilers, oil boilers, briquet boilers, and the like are installed in such a manner that the main body or firing chamber of the combustion apparatus is disposed in one room. In the case of residential houses, for example, that room is typically the basement. In addition to the main chamber, a combustion gas discharge tube is provided so as to discharge the byproducts of the combustion process to the outside environment.
A strong wind, however, can cause the combustion gas flow to reverse directions through the combustion gas discharge tube and into the combustion apparatus. Moreover, outside air is combined with discharged gas and introduced to the combustion apparatus.
Reverse flow causes incomplete combustion. Further, if the reverse flow phenomenon is severe, the reverse flow gas can be introduced into the room to pollute the room air and to give a toxic effect to human bodies. Furthermore, such a severe reverse flow could potentially cause a fire. However, in the conventional apparatuses, no device exists to prevent such a reverse flow phenomenon.